This application is a 371 of PCT application No. PCT/EP98/05500, filed on Aug. 26, 1998.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for absorbing moisture from the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known device for absorbing moisture from the air includes a form-retaining housing manufactured from plastic and consisting of two parts connected releasably to each other. The upper part of the housing herein forms a receptacle part intended for receiving one or more cassettes filled with an absorbent material. The lower part of the housing forms a collecting part in which the moisture collects which is extracted from the air by the absorbent material in the cassettes. The cassettes with the absorbent material can have a fixed, standardized size whereby they are easily exchangeable between many different types of absorption devices.
The known absorption device has the drawback that it requires a relatively large amount of material. The device is thereby relatively expensive and, furthermore, there remains much waste when the device is scrapped. The cassettes used in the known device also represent a relatively large quantity of plastic material, and therefore a high value. This is a particular drawback because these cassettes are replaced after the absorbent material present therein is no longer active. While the cassettes can be embodied such that they can be opened and refilled with absorbent material, this is relatively labour-intensive.
The invention therefore has for its object to provide an absorption device of the above described type wherein the stated drawbacks do not occur. This is achieved according to the invention with an absorption device which is provided with at least one support and at least one flexible packing connected thereto and filled with absorbent material. By making use of a flexible packing for the absorbent material, for instance a bag, the material consumption associated therewith is low.
The support preferably has means for accommodation thereof in a form-retaining container of standardized dimensions. In this way the absorption device according to the invention can also be used instead of a conventional exchangeable cassette.
When the support has means for suspending thereof, for instance in the form of a hook releasably connected to a bottom of the support, the absorption device can be used independently without the housing of the classic absorption device. The device can then be suspended for instance in a wardrobe.
In preference the or each packing is releasably connected to the support so that it can be easily replaced when the absorbent material arranged therein is no longer active. The support can for instance have means for clamping thereon of the or each packing.
A robust and easily releasable embodiment of the support is obtained when the clamping means comprise at least one, but preferably two, wings connected hingedly to the bottom of the support.
In order to enable use of the absorption device without a separate collecting vessel placed thereunder, it preferably has at least one reservoir for collecting moisture connected on the underside to the or each packing. The or each collecting reservoir can herein be manufactured from a flexible material, for instance in that it is manufactured integrally with the or each packing.
The invention also relates to the support and packing for use in the above described absorption device.